ES UN DÍA AGRADABLE PARA UNA BODA BLANCA
by Recortavidas
Summary: AU. Después de una proposición imprevista, el día de la boda se acerca. Sin embargo, los novios deberán enfrentarse con su pasado, su presente y su futuro para poder dar el gran "Sí".
1. PREFACIO

**ES UN DÍA AGRADABLE PARA UNA BODA BLANCA**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen: **AU. Después de una proposición imprevista, el día de la boda se acerca. Sin embargo, los novios deberán enfrentarse con su pasado, su presente y su futuro para poder dar el gran "Sí".

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero

**Clasificación:** M

**Género:** AU, Hurt/Confort, Leve drama (?), Romance y Fluffy en cantidades alarmantes.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi-slash, leve OoC –vamos que es un Altern Universe-, y lemon.

**Spoiler:** Ninguno.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio, Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro, con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A:** Pequeña historia compuesta por siete capítulos y que forma parte de **VK CHRONICLES. **¿Dónde está _**Dos Minutos para la Medianoche**_? Re-Escribiéndose aún; estamos en un punto álgido, nada puede fallar. _Disfruten (de este pequeño prefacio). _Los próximos capítulos serán más largos.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

_Boom, boom, boom._

Kiryuu Zero podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, como si fuesen un tambor que resonaba en sus oídos. Estaba tentado a la idea de tomarse una tableta entera de aspirinas para prevenir el futuro dolor de cabeza que aparecería en tan solo unos minutos, debido a la constante tensión que había sufrido durante las últimas semanas y que parecía dispuesto a cobrarle factura precisamente hoy.

Giró su cabeza en dirección al balcón y su ánimo se hundió aún más. El cielo debería prometer un bonito día despejado, destellando en intensas tonalidades amarillas, pero en su lugar grandes nubes grises cubrían en su totalidad la ciudad. Parecía que estuviese a punto de acontecer una tormenta.

Desde aquel sencillo apartamento, Zero se preguntó si su mañana podía comenzar tan mal.

Después de todo, se casaría ese día.

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA PROPOSICIÓN**_


	2. PROPOSICIÓN

**N. de A:** Capítulo nuevo. Más largo que mi diminuto prólogo anterior. Lo siento por la espera; universidad, ya saben _(Heodiadocontodamialmaeseinfiernolasúltimassemanas )_. _Ejem_… aprovecho la ocasión para agradecer a mis devotas y encantadoras lectoras que siguen cada una de mis historias, y aunque sé que no siempre pueden dejar reviews –ya saben a quiénes me refiero-, están al pendiente de mis actualizaciones y me brindan buenas vibras, correcciones –que aprecio-, consejos y mucho ánimo –además de sugerencias musicales, _já_-. Muchas gracias, **Erza S**, **Sabii-chan** y **ScachioC**. Chicas, intentaré actualizar _"__**Dos Minutos para la Medianoche"**_ con prontitud porque sé que esperan actualizaciones con desespero. Espero que esta nueva historia las complazca y reduzca un poco las ansias de leer mi "joya pendiente"._  
_

* * *

_**I**_

_**PROPOSICIÓN**_

_Tres meses antes del gran día…_

Kuran Kaname introdujo con pesadez la lleva en la cerradura y empujó la puerta, adentrándose en su acogedora casa victoriana*. Era una curiosa construcción europea en suelo japonés, pero la prefectura de Okayama, con sus verdes campos y sus botones en flor de variopinto colores que formaban alfombras de arcoíris en otoño, eran el mejor lienzo para levantar la solitaria casa, la única en dos kilómetros a la redonda.

El exterior era sencillo, pero cautivador. Para iluminar las oscuras noches, había instalado dos lámparas de calle, tanto en la parte delantera como en la posterior, y la luz del porche iluminada la entrada. La fachada era de ladrillo visto y se erguía en tres niveles, revelando balcones y cornisas debajo de los aleros y la azotea. El porche era de madera y los tejados poseían formas muy complejas; las ventanas eran pequeñas, decoradas con vidrieras de colores así como también lo estaba la puerta principal. En la primera planta, a la izquierda, se encontraba el salón del te junto con una confortable chimenea, un gran ventanal que daba al jardín donde se habían sembrado Nomeolvides, y una pequeña biblioteca; al lado derecho, el comedor, una cocina adyacente bastante espaciosa que, gracias a una puerta lateral, conectaba con la cochera.

Frente a la entrada, yacía la escalera que dirigía al segundo piso, donde estaban los dormitorios, con sus grandes armarios, su despacho y dos baños, uno común a todos los dormitorios y otro dentro del dormitorio principal. Y dos buhardillas, en la tercera planta.

Era un sitio maravilloso y estaba orgulloso de ella, por supuesto. Después de todo, la había diseñado él.

Llevaba trabajando diez años como arquitecto, y en aquel tiempo había ascendido lo suficiente como para que a las grandes cabezas conservadores les interesase más su habilidad y profesionalismo que su orientación sexual. Su difunta madre seguramente hubiera estado orgullosa, y si su padre no lo repudiaría porque su hijo era un "maricón", quizás él también lo estaría. Sin embargo, ambos verían únicamente los logros materiales y la jerarquía social que obtuvo durante todo aquel tiempo y nada más.

Pero Kaname aprendió, durante el camino, a valorar más el sudor de su frente que el dinero en su bolsillo. Ya no veía lo que estaba ahí, sino más allá de lo visible, más lejos que lo percibido por los sentidos. El jarrón que decoraba la estancia no era una pieza de colección, era un recuerdo de su madre, la mujer que más amó. El anillo de plata bañado en oro que guardaba celosamente en un alhajero no era una reliquia, representaba respectivamente a su abuelo, el hombre que más admirada, y a su querida tía, que se había rebelado contra su padre al apoyarlo a él.

Y ésa casa, no era una estructura perfectamente construida con cemento y ladrillos, una edificación cimentada en base a planos diseñados para un desconocido cuyo nombre jamás le interesó, pero al ver el boceto, lo supo, inmediatamente. Y lo confirmó al poner el primer pie en su pequeño castillo acabado.

Era su hogar. Era el lugar donde se hallaba depositado la suma de sus logros y el desfile de sus fracasos, donde se abandonó a lágrimas y dejó fluir sonrisas; el lugar donde experimentó la amargura y…

— ¡Kaname!

Una voz familiar lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El aludido se percató entonces que había permanecido inmóvil en la entrada de la casa, sujetando el maletín y con su abrigo todavía puesto. Sacudió la cabeza. Se desprendió rápidamente de ellos, colocando el primero sobre un sillón cercano y el segundo en el perchero, y con paso firme se adentró hacia la cocina, de donde había provenido la voz y donde suponía su dueño pululaba a ésas horas, todos los días.

No se equivocó.

Kiryuu Zero lo esperaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras cortaba en perfectos trozos las verduras para la ensalada.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó y al verlo dirigirse hacia él concentró su atención en los tomates —. Llegaste hace cinco minutos y te quedaste ahí. ¿Sucedió algo?

Su camiseta estaba arremangada dejando a la vista su pálida piel. A pesar del transcurso del tiempo y el desgaste que le daba, aún se leía en la parte frontal _"God Save The Queen"_*. Kaname sonrió. Él le había regalado ésa prenda en su primer aniversario hace ya ocho años, cuando eran más jóvenes, más impulsivos y más tontos. Habían madurado… pero seguían enamorados.

Se habían conocido hace casi nueve años gracias a Cross Kaien. Él era amigo cercano de su madre y el padrino de Zero. El viejo manipulador había maquinado que era el momento de presentar a sus dos personas más preciadas –sin contar a Yuuki, su hermana pequeña, quien por aquel entonces había viajado con su padre a Hokkaido- y los había citado un sábado por la tarde para cenar. Había sido una inusual sorpresa, y después de la primera mala impresión –pues Zero le había gritado que "moviera su trasero del sillón" y dejase de ver televisión, creyendo erróneamente que era Kaien-, prepararon una cena para tres y se marcharon juntos, caminando por las desoladas y frías calles en invierno mientras sostenían una plática amena que duró hasta que sus dientes castañearon y sus dedos se tiñeron de color púrpura.

Kaname había descubierto un par de cosas aquella noche: el temible carácter de Zero, sus dotes culinarios -que años después volcaría en una profesión como un excelente chef-, lo ameno que podía ser una conversación entre ellos, así como también que era gay y lo mucho que le agradaba ésa noticia a Kaname.

Quizás el "excéntrico Cross" había tenido _planes oscuros_ tras su pura intención de presentarlos.

Kaname se lo agradeció bastante cuando casi un año después, el día de la fiesta de Año Nuevo, habían terminado enrollándose en las sábanas de su antiguo departamento. Fue la _mejor_ forma de comenzar el año y una nueva etapa en su vida.

La que más disfrutaba.

— No ocurrió nada —dijo agachándose a depositar un beso suave en la tersa mejilla —. Solo estaba… recordando.

No mentía.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su pareja quien terminaba –por fin- de preparar la ensalada y destapaba una olla. El suculento aroma del estofado inundó sus sentidos. Zero podía preparar cientos de platillos exóticos y deliciosos, pero Kaname amaba cómo conseguía que un plato ordinario de estofado supiera a _gloria_.

— Bien… —dijo, estirando las palabras como solía hacer cuando creía que algo era tonto y divertido a la vez —. ¿Seguirás recordando de qué tamaño quieres las bisagras para ése nuevo proyecto? ¿O prefieres comer? Puedo incluir postre… en la cama.

Kaname se mordió el labio, disfrutando anticipado la noche. Su estómago gruñó lo suficientemente alto como para que Zero lo oyese. Una risa suave y natural llenó la estancia. _Kaname amaba ésa risa_. Sin contenerse, se acercó, eliminando el espacio que los separaba y lo besó con fervor, siendo correspondido al instante con la misma intensidad y una pasión desbordante. Sus bocas saboreaban el familiar placer, manteniendo un ritmo salvaje y seductor. Los dedos de Zero se perdían entre el cabello sedoso de su pareja y los de Kaname apresaban la carne suave de sus caderas. Cuando se separaron, segundos después, ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y las mejillas arreboladas. Parecían recién enamorados.

— Tengo mucha hambre… —murmuro Kaname con la voz ronca acariciando los labios contrarios con los suyos, ambos hinchados por los incansables besos — ¿tienes lo que necesito?

— Quizás… —respondió juguetón, sonriendo únicamente como hacía cuando estaban solos, en privado, refugiados en su pequeño rincón especial—. Tendrás que comprobarlo… después de la cena —y sonriente, cogió el recipiente de ensalada y se encaminó hacia el comedor, dejando a un Kaname levemente aturdido en medio de la cocina.

Un quejido indignado se escuchó segundos más tarde y un momento después un suspiro que podría interpretarse como de resignación. _Oh, vaya que lo_ _haría_, se prometió Kaname mientras lo seguía, conformado a disfrutar de una tranquila cena junto a la persona que amaba. Eso era suficiente. _Por el momento_.

…y era el lugar donde era feliz.

* * *

El postre, como se había prometido, sería servido en la cama.

Kaname pensó, mientras devorado con ansias los labios de su pareja, que el Coulant de chocolate* jamás le había parecido tan exquisito… y _excitante_. Le permitió a Zero probar únicamente un solo bocado de su manjar antes de empotrarlo con pasión desbordante hacia la pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ansioso e impaciente. En medio de la bruma de placer, recordó vagamente la primera vez que hicieron el amor, hace ya tantos años; ambos jóvenes, creyéndose maestros en el sexo, no eran más que chiquillos inexpertos que no sabían exactamente qué hacer ni dónde tocar, la –hasta entonces- desconocida intimidad los había desconcertado y tuvieron que detenerse varias veces, inseguros de lo que venía a continuación o paralizados por repentinos miedos. Les tocó aprender sobre la marcha sobre la absoluta entrega y la ciega confianza el uno con el otro, pero en ése instante, mientras se repartían miradas nerviosas y tímidas, se acariciaban, primero lento y suave, y luego más ávidos y deseosos, tuvieron que guiarse por sus instintos. Y el resultado había sido intenso, desesperado, demasiado rápido. Pero había sido perfecto.

Kaname sonrió por la memoria. Habían mejorado _mucho_ desde ésa primera vez y aprendieron suficiente sobre el sexo como cualquier otra pareja sexualmente activa. Pero a diferencia de muchas, la llama que mantenía encendida la pasión no se redujo, sino que creció, alimentándose, no solo del deseo y la atracción física, sino también del amor mutuo. Cada experiencia era una explosión de placer, un río de lava ardiente que pulverizaba sus cuerpos hasta convertirlos en una masa de cuerpos temblorosos, desfallecientes, satisfechos…

Y hoy no sería la excepción.

Con dicha observó a Zero desprendiéndose de su camiseta y arrojándola lejos. Antes de que sus manos expertas pudiesen desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, se lanzó nuevamente sobre él, pero esta vez los dirigió hacia el costado de la cama, cayendo limpiamente.

Nuevamente, Zero no tuvo oportunidad de protestar, no por la censura de sus labios, sino por la captura de su cuello. Jadeó al sentir la lengua ávida de Kaname deslizándose por su piel, saboreándola, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando Kaname mordió con suavidad su manzana de adán. Debajo de su cuerpo, Kaname percibió los pequeños temblores que arremetían contra Zero. Sonrió hasta que sintió una particularmente fuerte que le hizo arquear la espalda. Ésta vez, ambos gimieron; a pesar de llevar puesto el pantalón, sus erecciones habían conseguido rozarse deliciosamente.

— Oh… sí… bien —murmuró Kaname con la voz ronca. Mientras utilizaba su brazo izquierdo como soporte sobre el colchón, dirigió la otra hasta las caderas de Zero, masajeando la carne suave con delicadeza. La caricia no contenía una índole excesivamente sensual, pero Zero no pudo sino contener la respiración. Completamente excitado, llevó ambas manos a su nuca y lo jaló hacia abajo, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio, para apresar sus labios nuevamente, danzando sobre su boca, en un movimiento apasionado y salvaje.

Sin interrumpir el beso, Kaname se dispuso a acariciar con el pulgar la carne expuesta, desde el cuello hasta el obligo. Toqueteó insinuante en la parte baja de su vientre, mas no descendió, enardeciendo la pasión de ambos con mayor fuerza. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado ante la falta de aire y la sobreexposición a las sensaciones, y aparentemente Zero también, porque lo liberó del beso, permitiéndoles a ambos aspirar grandes e irregulares bocanadas de aire. La temperatura de sus cuerpos se había elevado, pues sus rostros estaban sonrojados y el sudor perlaba su frente.

Kaname observó extasiado el brillo febril en los ojos de Zero. El color amatista de su mirada lo había cautivado desde un comienzo, tan inusual y único como su mismo dueño. Zero no era perfecto –él tampoco lo era-, tenía virtudes, defectos, un gran temperamento y un pasado. Como cualquier persona. Pero era perfecto para él, y quería que fuese su futuro. Lo _anhelaba_.

No pudo contener una sonrisa, feliz y dichosa, que fue correspondida por una igual de contenta. Se miraron y rieron, sin mayor motivo que estar ahí, en esa habitación, a punto de hacer el amor.

Era el momento perfecto, ¿no? Kaname no lo pensó, no lo meditó ni se detuvo a planearlo como normalmente hacía cuando quería obtener los mejores resultados de un gran proyecto que sabía sería único.

Solamente lo dijo.

— Cásate conmigo.

Los grandes ojos amatistas de Zero se veían desconcertados mirándolo fijamente con una expresión que Kaname no sabía cómo calificar. Después de unos segundos, Zero pareció comprender que debía decir _algo_, pero solamente boqueó, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber qué era ese algo que debía decir. Se veía… gracioso, pero Kaname no sentía el más mínimo deseo de reír. El ambiente agradable se había roto; el mundo pasó de brillantes colores a un gris opaco; se sentía… tenso, asfixiante y, por primera vez desde que comenzaron su relación, incómodo.

Cuando un ramalazo de comprensión brilló en el rostro de Zero, Kaname supo, sin temor a equivocarse, que cualquiera que fuese, no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

* * *

— No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

Quizás… hubiese sido mejor un rotundo y seco "_no_", pensó Kaname, experimentando sentimientos encontrados mientras veía a Zero saltar de la cama presuroso –y casi asustado- y pararse al otro lado de la habitación, muy lejos de él. Tensando su mentón, Kaname reprimió una carcajada desquiciada por la forma cómo se había truncado la situación en menos de cinco minutos. Hace solo un momento estaba disfrutando de lo que parecía ser el inicio de una grandiosa sesión de sexo y al segundo siguiente había sido empujado por su pareja quien, literalmente, había huido de la cama y, aparentemente, también quería huir de la casa.

Suspirando, se levantó con una calma que desconocía de dónde había venido. No podía negar que se sentía… dolido, _muy_ dolido por la negativa evasiva de Zero. Pensó –tontamente al parecer- que era tiempo de que ambos diesen el siguiente paso. Hace siete años, cuando se había aprobado en Japón la ley sobre el matrimonio entre parejas del mismo sexo, ninguno de ellos había pensado en aplicarla, como algunos de sus conocidos y amigos; recién estaban consolidando las bases de una relación que esperaban fuese estable y duradera, y aunque aplaudieron la medida, ambos estaban tácitamente de acuerdo en que matrimonio no estaba dentro de sus planes cuando ni siquiera vivían juntos.

Fue un año después, cuando pudieron avanzar a otro nivel: Zero tomo sus cosas, empaquetó varias cajas y fue a mudarse al apartamento de Kaname pues el suyo era demasiado pequeño para que vivieran los dos y no podían darse el lujo de comprar una casa. O eso creía él. En su cumpleaños veinticuatro, Kaname le entregó como regalo una pequeña cajita que contenía una llave plateada que abría la cerradura de la puerta principal de la casa que él había estado diseñado por casi un año y cuya construcción demoró otros dos. Zero aceptó el obsequió escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, pretendiendo que él no viese sus ojos acuosos y emocionados. Kaname consideró eso como el paso más importante de su vida, compartir y construir un hogar con su persona especial, el hombre que amaba.

No se habían planteado el matrimonio, ninguno de los dos, y tampoco llegaron a discutir sobre el tema. Al contrario de él, Zero detestaba hacer planes sobre el futuro; proyectarse hacia cómo debería encaminarse su vida, según él, jamás había funcionado y siempre, de algún modo u otro, los planes terminaban arruinándose de la peor manera, prefería que las cosas fuesen esporádicas y repentinas, sin posibilitar ninguna oportunidad al desastre, y él… simplemente no lo consideró.

Hasta hace dos minutos.

Kaname se sentía orgulloso de su vida; tenía un trabajo que le encantaba, una hermosa casa y una pareja que lo amaba. Era feliz. Como nunca antes lo había sido, como nunca pensó serlo después de escuchar durante años a su padre despotricar contra su sexualidad y de que su madre muriese sin poder aceptarlo completamente. Había trabajado duro para conseguir todo lo que tenía, pero no había sido sino hacia un instante que comprendió, casi gracias a una epifanía, que por fin, realmente, era absolutamente feliz.

Pero algo debía arruinar su casi idílica vida. Al parecer, debía padecer por lo menos cada cierto tiempo de alguna miseria.

_«Bien. Puedo manejar esto»_, se convenció caminando hacia Zero, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados y había adoptado una postura defensiva que no había usado desde… hace mucho. _«O tal vez no»._ Kaname no podía leerle la mente, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo debía darle 'su espacio', así que regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama. _«¿Y… ahora qué?»._

Oh, cierto.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó. Ir al grano era la única forma de abordar una situación que sabía que necesitaba ser requerida. O al menos había funcionado hasta ahora —. ¿Te parece inapropiado pedirte que nos casemos?

Una expresión de incredulidad se apoderó del rostro de Zero. Permaneció en silencio, como si no creyese que Kaname no conocía el motivo de su enojo, pero cuando los segundos pasaron, él comprendió que realmente no sabía _por qué_. Soltó un resoplido indignado antes de responder.

— Lo que me parece inapropiado es que me lo pidas así como si nada cuando tenemos sexo. Ni siquiera lo pensaste, solo… se te escapó de la boca. No puedes tomar el matrimonio como… como un juego —espetó alzando la voz. Como era costumbre en sus discusiones, sus manos se crispaban y Zero las agitaba con fuerza delante de su cara mientras hablaba —. ¡No lo es! Es algo serio, por si no lo sabías. Si vas a hablarle a tu pareja sobre casarte no lo harías después de hacer el amor, ni durante, porque parece algo producido por las hormonas, por el éxtasis del momento, no porque realmente lo desees.

Kaname se masajeó el puente de su nariz, sintiéndose repentinamente exhausto. Entendía el punto de Zero, él acababa de admitirse que no había sido el mejor momento para proponer algo así; por mucho que a alguien le gustase lo espontáneo o repentino, una propuesta de matrimonio era un golpe demasiado difícil de asimilar, especialmente si nunca se había discutido en la relación esa cuestión.

Sin embargo, Kaname conocía demasiado bien a Zero como para no saber que existía un trasfondo debajo de la propuesta inoportuna. Zero estaba molesto por lo que había hecho, pero estaba furioso por otra cosa, por algo que no le estaba diciendo. Pero Zero era como una ostra y no se abriría a menos que Kaname lo forzara lo suficiente para hacerlo y, después, cuando no quedara marcha atrás soltaría la perla y él esperaba realmente que eso fuese suficiente para solucionar este problema.

Suspirando pesadamente, volvió a sentarse en el borde de la desordenada cama y mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión que esperaba fuese tranquila, preguntó: — ¿Estás enojado porque te pedí matrimonio?

— Sí.

Zero parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar. Al menos solo un poco, pues a pesar de responder aún mantenía el ceño fruncido.

_«Entonces… está molesto porque le pedí matrimonio, lo que significa que…»._ Su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que _verdaderamente significaba _eso, el motivo por el cual Zero debía estar molesto.

— Tú… no quieres casarte conmigo —no era un pregunta, pero aún así esperaba una confirmación. El silencio que siguió bastaba. Kaname bajó la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, pensando en qué se supone que harían después de esto. Evidentemente querían cosas distintas para su relación; Zero quería mantenerse en el piso siete y él quería subir hasta el diez. ¿Podía afectar drásticamente su relación esa diferencia? Muchas parejas funcionaban a pesar de ello, pero había muchas más que se separaban debido al conflicto entre los intereses de ambos, y las parejas gay no eran la excepción. Kaname entendía perfectamente por qué.

No sería fácil vivir bajo el mismo techo con alguien que quería avanzar hacia un terreno que tú no deseabas recorrer todavía ni tampoco con alguien que prefería mantenerse en la comodidad de una situación que le gustaba y que quería preservar; ser consciente de uno de los dos debía ceder, renunciando a su sueño o su anhelo por quien obtenía de manera egoísta lo que quería no era una decisión fácil, para ninguno, y al final acabarían enredándose en telarañas de culpas y acusaciones que destruirían su relación y los consumirían a ambos, incluso, en el odio.

No podía permitir que aquello arruinara el hogar que se habías esmerado en crear, amaba a Zero como para no ceder; seguramente encontrarían un modo de hacerlo funcionar. Lo creía.

No obstante, sus elucubraciones fueron detenidas por un murmullo bajo que sonaba enojado, pero seguro.

— Yo no dije eso.

En los ojos de Zero no se leía la mentira. Sus palabras no parecían motivadas por algún sentimiento de culpa o pena hacia la figura angustiada de Kaname, en cuya postura se manifestaban sus demonios. Pero Kaname no digirió esa respuesta en alivio, sino que se transformó en ira.

— ¡Acabas de decir que estás enojado porque te pedí que nos casáramos! —la tristeza que había experimentado segundos antes se transformó en exasperación. _Dios_, ¡cómo odiaba cuando Zero jugaba a las evasivas en plena discusión! Una noche que pudo ser perfecta acabó transformándose en una discusión estúpida e irracional. _Genial_. Su exasperación iba evolucionando a ira, pero Zero también parecía sentir un poco de eso.

— ¡Estoy enojado porque vas a arrepentirte! —gritó tan furioso como nunca antes lo había visto. Casi pudo jurar que una vena saltaba en su frente —. Y al día siguiente cuando te pregunté _"¿Estabas hablando en serio sobre lo de anoche? ¿Quieres que nos casemos?"_, te quedarás callado y dirás alguna idiotez como _"Oh, Zero, no estaba hablando en serio, era el momento… tú sabes…"_ —masculló haciendo un pésima interpretación que él intuyó era intencional pues su voz sonó como la de un estúpido —. Y… _arggh_… te arrojaré aceite hirviendo porque actuaste como un imbécil.

Y sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño contiguo. Kaname permaneció en silencio e inmóvil en medio de su habitación, analizando detenidamente las palabras de su pareja. Una exhalación mitad aliviada, mitad ofendida brotó de sus labios al comprender qué pasaba por la cabecita loca de su novio antes de seguir sus pasos hasta el baño.

La espalda de Zero estaba encorvada y apoyaba medio cuerpo con sus manos sobre el lavabo. Su cabeza caía desvanecida y en su rostro, sonrojado por la rabia, gotas de agua continuaban deslizándose hasta su cuello. Fue así como lo encontró Kaname. A pesar de que él mismo había dicho que no podían leerse el pensamiento, supo inmediatamente lo que su pareja estaba pensando y la interpretación de su postura confirmaba su teoría. O la reformulaban. Ahora entendí qué era lo que realmente le producía las reservas a Zero sobre el matrimonio; había sido un estúpido en no verlo antes.

Kaname inhaló y, utilizando su brazo, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras inquiría: — ¿Entonces piensas que puedo arrepentirme?

Zero permaneció en la misma posición, aparentemente sin intención de responder, pero levantó su cabeza y lo miró a través del espejo. El amatista de sus ojos emitió un pálido brillo cuyo motivo Kaname reconoció. Suspirando cansado, respondió: — Sí.

_Temor_. Zero temía que él pudiese jugar con sus sentimientos, temía que Kaname lo lastimara. Probablemente, semejante bajo concepto sobre él volvería a enfurecerlo, pero Kaname conocía las razones por las cuales Zero desconfiaba –inconscientemente-, con especial énfasis, de las personas que apreciaba. Después de todo, había perdido a casi todos que significaban algo para él en su vida. Lo habían lastimado aunque ésa no fuese su intención. Era comprensible que temiese volver a sufrir.

Pero Kaname jamás lo lastimaría.

Sonriendo suavemente, se acercó a él. Zero se dio la vuelta y se miraron fijamente. Kaname era por lo menos ocho centímetros más alto, así que Zero tuvo que levantar la cabeza. Como era costumbre, Kaname acunó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó el suyo hasta la misma altura para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

— No estoy arrepentido. Mañana no estaré arrepentido. Pasado mañana no estaré arrepentido. Nunca me arrepentiré. Admito que fue un… _mal_ momento para decírtelo, pero…

— ¿En serio quieres casarte? —lo interrumpió desconcertado. Sus ojos brillaban, reflejando un leve atisbo de esperanza, como si no creyese lo que estuviese escuchando.

Kaname se contuvo de soltar una carcajada dichosa. _Zero sí quería casarse con él_. En su lugar, respondió.

— Sí.

— No vas a arrepentirte —quiso confirmar, aunque ahora se veía mucho más seguro.

Kaname apartó sus manos de su rostro para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Zero, apretándolas cariñosamente hasta elevarlas a la altura de sus labios y posar un delicado beso en sus nudillos.

— Zero… te amo. Cásate conmigo

Y ahí, semidesnudos, dentro de un baño levemente iluminado, Kaname no pudo nada más que pensar que, a pesar del primer terrible momento, estaba en el lugar indicado, con la persona indicada para dar el siguiente gran paso.

— Sí… Quiero casarme contigo.

Estaba en su hogar.

* * *

… y mientras terminaba este capítulo, sonaba _"True Colors"_ –versión Ann Brun-. Mi Reproductor sabe qué canción debe sonar en el preciso momento.

**[1] N. de A:** Tengo… cierta debilidad por las casas victorianas, para qué negarlo, ¡son hermosas! Y a pesar de que el primer modelo de su "hogar" sería una típica casona japonesa, cambié de opinión al observar esta vivienda . la cual me sirvió de referencia para la descripción. Es sencilla, y encantadora.

**[2] N. de A:** _"God Save the Queen"_ es una versión hecha por el guitarrista de la banda Queen, Brian May, en base al himno inglés.

**[3] N. de A:** El coulant es un postre de origen francés que consiste en un bizcocho pequeño de chocolate con el interior fundido. Se sirve caliente y puedes acompañarlo de helado de vainilla, mermelada de fresa.

_Okay…_ No tengo más que añadir. Ellos ya dijeron lo suficiente, así que… ¿qué les pareció mi primera proposición de matrimonio?

Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios.

_(...Se me antojo un coulant)_

* * *

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: COMPARTIENDO LA FELICIDAD_**


End file.
